Checkmate
by anastasia 1234
Summary: She smirked and tapped her wrist tauntingly. "Any day now Seaweed Brain." Percy could feel his confidence flowing back through his veins. He could do this. After all, who could get under her skin more than he could? Who else could make the great Annabeth Chase blush cherry red? ...A game of chess aboard the Argo II. Rated Teen for suggestive themes.


_So I finished rereading House of Hades, and just wanted to write a one-shot as we all wait for the Blood of Olympus. I thought this would be sorta funny and cute, so I hoped it turned out alright. _

_I don't own Rick Riordan Characters_

* * *

**_PS: Just a quick side note...everyone who has read the series know how Percy is going to have to make some huge sacrifice in the upcoming (and final) book? Everyone keeps claiming that he might have to let one of his friends die, but what if he has to give up his mortality and become immortal? I just thought of this once, since here are the facts._**

**_1. Juno claims Annabeth will cause him the most trouble (if he were to turn immortal, he couldn't be with her for the rest of his life, and he, nor Annabeth would want to be separated)_**

**_2. He has to make a sacrifice (his mortality)_**

**_3. To defeat giants, they have to have a god to fight with. (self explanatory)_**

_I dunno, I guess its just a thought. What do you all think?_

* * *

_Checkmate_

He was screwed.

Everyone around him knew it, as well as the blonde that sat across from him, pink lips twisted with smugness, arms crossed confidently across her chest, and a gleam of already bidden victory in those stormy eyes.

Chess had never been his game.

He couldn't even remember the names of each piece, let alone strategically manipulate their movements into a twisted game of killing off the King. Who invented such a ridiculous thing anyway? Killing _dracanae_ was much simpler.

It wasn't that Percy was dumb. No, in fact, people underestimating him were what gave him the advantage in several battles he had won before. With the adrenaline of danger, the rush of defeating his foes, and most importantly, making sure his friends were safe...his brain was wired for such things. He was a man of instincts.

But a game like this, against his brainy girlfriend?

_Definitely _screwed.

Only half way through this obstacle of a board game, and most of his black pieces had been confiscated by Annabeth, his wooden 'army' stood vulnerable to her plans, and soon, he would fall prey to that ever predatory glint that already danced in her eyes; a look he was familiar with, for it was when she _knew _she was within victory.

Percy scratched at his head, no doubt ruffling his already windblown hair, and tried to ignore the many gazes that were watching the match with intensity at their sides.

Leo could be heard snickering, no doubt finding humor in Percy's own humiliation. Piper sat pressed into the side of Jason, her hand stroking his arm tenderly as the Son of Jupiter's sky blue eyes studied the board with his own analytical view. Hazel watched with innocent interest, while Frank sent his friend looks of pity.

The son of Poseidon furrowed his brow as he sighed, breaking concentration from his surroundings and refocusing to the task at hand. There was no way he could outwit Annabeth. It just couldn't be done. So what else was their left to do?

He remembered back to the Nemean Lion. His enemy was much stronger, far larger, with impenetrable fur. Yet he had found a way to defeat it through other means, no matter how strange. Or what of all his other battles? Fighting the Chimera, he leaped from the Arch at great risk, and survived. Or having an Achille's heel?

Yes, these were exactly what he needed to win.

A plan that was risky.

A strategy that was impulsive and extraordinary.

A way to find her weakness.

Percy mentally shook his head. The first two came to him naturally, but Annabeth's weakness? Her flaw was pride, but that couldn't be used against her in this case. It just wouldn't work, not while she was already so far ahead.

So what else was able to get under her skin? What compromised the daughter of Athena like nothing else could?

Comically, he could almost imagine a light bulb appearing above his head.

Finally, and with new hope, he looked up to meet the triumphant eyes of his blonde girlfriend.

She smirked and tapped her wrist tauntingly. "Any day now Seaweed Brain."

Percy could feel his confidence flowing back through his veins. He could do this. After all, who could get under her skin more than _he _could? Who else could make the great Annabeth Chase blush cherry red? Or get her to squeal with a surprise tackled kiss?

_Oh yeah, I got this._

Playing along, he eased his finger over his nearest piece and moved it forward slowly, holding Annabeth's gaze with the twinkle that had brightened in his sea green eyes. She didn't watch his hand move, instead, she watched him with a puzzled expression, no doubt curious to what he was was looking at her in such a way for.

As he pulled his hand away from his pawn, he let a smirk glide across his features. It had taken him months to notice, but whenever he let out a loose, confident and crooked smile such as those, he had the pleasure to watch her become suddenly antsy and flustered.

When he had pointed this out to Thalia in concern, she had responded by a humorless roll of her eyes, and disgusted snort.

"_You're so dense, Kelp head. You may not realize it, but that look is exactly like those cliche 'sexy looks' that guys do on TV when being suggestive."_

She had left him gaping like a fish out of water after that.

But having stored that information away, it was now time to play his own cards, and getting Annabeth flustered was the first way to set his game.

Holding that smirk, he tilted his head with raised brows. "It's your move, Wisegirl."

Annabeth, shaken from her reverie, frowned and returned her eyes to the task. Percy watched, and planned, as she reverted back to turning those gears, her brows just barely creased in concentration.

_Step two, work her up even more._

Nonchalantly, he rested his elbow to his knee, fist to chin. With his other hand tapping at the table, he put on a thoughtful expression to ensure he wouldn't be suspected of his own crimes.

Just as her hand twitched to make her move, he timely spoke up. "Hey Annabeth, a little off topic, but I was wondering something." Annabeth's frown deepened as her gaze flickered between the board and him. "Who do you think has a bigger sword, me or Jason?"

Suddenly everyone stopped. It was as though the breath had been stolen from their lungs. The intended effect took place, shifting the atmosphere between neutral and uncomfortably awkward.

Fighting a grin, he continued. "I mean, I'm thinking mine is bigger, but I'd like to know your opinion. Or..." he offered, sending a sly look to Piper, "maybe Piper would be the one to ask. I mean, she has more experience with Jason's sword than any of us."

By this sentence, Annabeth's mouth had dropped as her pale cheeks colored to a vibrant pink. Piper let out a squeak, her dark skin flushing, as all the boys stared at him incredulously. Only Hazel seemed confused by the twisted perverseness to his 'genuine' words.

After a moment, Annabeth swallowed harshly. "Percy..." her voice came out strained. "Uh...let's...talk about this later...and uh...finish the game first."

Percy sent her another smile and shrugged. "Sure thing, babe. Go on, it's still your turn."

He could tell her mind was still buzzing from his words as she turned her attention back to the game, but she was distracted now, which was good. But he needed it to be a little more.

Again, he waited till her hand was just in motion before he spoke.

"Whew! I'm getting warm." Standing up, he clutched the bottom seam of his shirt and looked to his friends sheepishly. "You don't mind, do you?"

The guys shook their heads, though Piper was hesitant before she too agreed. Hazel seemed the most distressed, but consented, though her gold eyes looked away.

Flashing a thankful grin, he hastily pulled his shirt over his head and carelessly threw it to the floor. Briefly, he remained standing to run a hand through his choppy black hair and stretch, knowing full well that Annabeth's gaze was resting souly on him.

With an animated grunt, he sat down in supposed relief. "Alright Wisegirl. I'm ready now."

Annabeth didn't respond. Instead, he watched as she gave a drunken nod, grays eyes distracted with the sight of him shirtless and shaggy hair.

Inwardly, he beamed smugly. _Excellent. _

A few moments passed of silence before Piper cleared her throat. "Annabeth? It's still your turn."

The blonde blinked hazily. "W-what? Oh. Right."

Carelessly, she moved a piece forward, cheeks still bright as she purposefully looked away and mumbled, "your turn."

Percy sent her another playful grin, capturing her gaze once more. He used this moment of her distraction to make his own move, for she had now left her defenses open of her Knights, which allowed his Queen to slip across to safety.

Leaning back in his chair, her crossed his arms behind his head and chuckled deeply. This was going better than he thought it would.

Again, Annabeth forced herself to look away from his exposed, lean and shapely torso as she fumbled to move her chess piece.

After taking his own move, Percy made his other play, halting her movements with a claim that she had an eyelash on her cheek.

Bending forward, he leaned in close, oh so close, just a breath away as he tenderly, and slowly, wiped a thumb below her eye. He heard her breath catch, as her eyes darted around, searching his face before he withdrew and sat back down with a grin.

"Sorry bout' that, now you can go."

She made the very mistake he needed her to. Now, only one last step to his master plan, and he'd win.

Pretending to be puzzled about his next move, Percy observed Annabeth from the top of his eyes, waiting till she made a move to take a bite of her pie; which just so happened to be covered in whipped cream. But he couldn't wait forever. _Looks like I'll have_ _to stall some more._

"Wow, this game is wearing me out. I think I need to take a nap after this." He waited a beat for theatrical affect. "By the way, Leo, why'd you make the girl's beds more comfortable than ours?"

Just as intended, Leo scrunched up his face in confusion. "What'ya mean?"

Percy shrugged carelessly. "Well, when I was in Annabeth's bed, it seemed a lot more comfortable." Inwardly, he laughed at the high strung looks from his friends before adding, "of course, everything seems better in Annabeth's bed."

Everyone looked baffled by his outright claim, and he watched as the blonde sent him a dark and embarrassed look. "_What_?!" she yelped, ears tinting pink as her blush spread onwards.

Leo stifled a laugh. "Is that true Annabeth? Is everything better in _your _bed?" The crazy mechanic wiggled his eyes suggestively.

Annabeth stuttered. "What? No!..I...uh..."

"Oh sure it is!" Percy chimed in, winking to her. "It's also a _lot _more bouncy. I mean, I didn't know springs couldn't even _creak _so _loud! _But then again, I couldn't hear much over Annabeth as she..."

"Perseus _Jackson!_"

While Frank and Hazel remained flushed about the entire scheme, Piper, Jason and Leo had begun shaking with laughter. They seemed to have caught on to his intentions to win this game, as he could see the underlying secret shining in their eyes.

Innocently, he played along as he looked to Annabeth in false purity. "What? I was just talking about when I was waiting for you to be done singing in the shower and I jumped on your bed. Sheesh, get your mind out of the gutter, Wise girl."

Gaping, and now extremely flustered, Annabeth fought for words, but upon giving up, frowned as she turned to fork at her pie, lifting the plate with her as not to spill more crumbs on her lap.

_Perfect...a little closer..._

And just like that, from beneath the table, he bumped her elbow with his foot, effectively knocking her bite off course and spilling it across her neck till it plopped to the floor on the deck.

The rest of their crew stifled giggles once again, as Annabeth slammed her plate down and stood up with clenched fists, absolutely fuming. Her chair fell back with a loud clatter that went ignored as she stomped over to the side of Percy's chair and began screaming.

"What in the name of _Hades _is wrong with you!? What made you go and do _that _for? And all those stupid _suggestive _stories?! I am going to..."

"Whoa, whoa there, Wise-girl!" He stood, hands out as if he were approaching a wild bull. In this case, a wild bull would be safer. Letting a sweet smile spread his features, he gently put his hands on her shoulders. "Calm down. Here, lemme help clean you up. It was an accident."

As the furious daughter of Athena opened her mouth to shout in protest, she suddenly froze as Percy coiled his arm around her waist to rest his hand on her lower back, beneath the material of her orange shirt. He felt a shiver run through her as his fingers gently brushed her skin.

_Here I go..._

Without a second thought, Percy dipped his head down to her neck, and everybody watched with flushed fascination as he put his mouth to her jaw and neckline. With a neat and soundless slurp, he cleaned the whipped-cream from her skin with open mouthed kisses, before withdrawing and meeting her lips in one final dizzying kiss.

Only after two seconds, he pulled away and smirked. "There, now you're clean. I'm gonna go and shower, okay?"

Annabeth stood still, her skin dotted with goosebumps as she stood wordlessly.

Percy smiled, turning on his heel without an answer, swooping up his discarded shirt onto his shoulder, and heading for the deck below. Just as he reached the arch, he turned on his heel with a snap of his fingers, pretending as though he had forgotten something he was going to mention.

"Oh yeah!" All eyes were still on him as he gave a wicked grin. "Checkmate."

Giving a wink of his sparkling green eyes, the son of Poseidon disappeared down the wooden hall.

Left on the upper-deck was a board, with a compromised white king trapped from all directions by an assortment of black pieces.

As all stared in bewilderment, the Son of Hephaestus clutched his stomach and roared with laughter.


End file.
